matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Federalist
|type = Primary |grade = |released = 17.5.0 |efficiency/_damage = *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2) |fire_rate = For base and UP1: *99 (600 rpm) For UP2: *100 (720 rpm) |capacity = Base and UP1: *80 (max 400) (up to 80 in default) UP2: *100 (max 500) (100 default) |mobility = Base and UP1: *105 (55 as of now) UP2: *115 (70 as of now) |accuracy = For base And UP1: For UP2: |range = Medium |theme = Military-themed |cost = *370 *300 (UP1) *270 ()UP2) |level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2) |firing_sound = }} The , (aka LMG-80 "Federalist") is a Primary weapon introduced in the 17.5.0 update. Appearance It is a light machine gun with a stock, side rails (each with a grip) on both sides, thick barrel and a 80 (or 100 for UP2)-round ammo box located at the player side. (depending on the handedness (left or right) of the player) Under the receiver after the trigger, there exists a support that holds the magazine box in place. Strategy It deals above-average damage, great fire rate, capacity and good mobility. Tips *Aim for the head for best results. *Burst-fire to conserve ammo. *This weapon sports an exceptional accuracy (if it is upgraded to the UP2 (max)). This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *Since it is NOT scoped, it is recommended that its range is up to medium range. *When you are about to reload, reload in a remote spot, due to its slow reloading time. **If somebody found you reloading, immediately switch to a different weapon, as long as it is efficient enough to beat the player. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *While its accuracy is quite tempting, this weapon is recommended for up to medium range if you are in for accuracy rather than for spamming. *Jetpack users could also be easily killed with this weapon due to its accuracy, however, be sure to make every shot count because wasting ammo with this weapon is not an option. *If you just get the base and UP1 version of this weapon, you should take note of the bullet spread when continuously firing. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *Don't stop strafing with a more mobile weapon. When a player comes, attack, then continue on strafing with the weapon that is more mobile than the itself. *Take note that if you upgrade this weapon to a max (UP2) level, its accuracy will be far more rock-solid than its previous upgrade. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. This weapon lacks a scope, but skilled users could still hit you with this weapon due to its low recoil, so stay aware of it. *Hide between solid objects, since it does not feature a wall break bullets. *Jump around, to waste the user's ammo. Take note that skilled players can estimate your position if you do so in a non-random pattern. *Take note that if the opponent has great accuracy, strafing will not matter as much. You will have to hit your own shots. *Any one-shot weapons can make short work on its users. *Stay out of close range as this weapon can take you down in matter of second! **This is especially true if you stay in one spot, regardless of how far are you. *The has a long reload time. Try to waste the enemies' ammo and attack when he/she is reloading. It is better to strike when iron is hot. *This weapon has a fairly atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. **This is not the case if the user has it fully upgraded. *Attack from behind for best results. Recommended Maps * Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is one of the few weapon whose mobility, accuracy and capacity is increased upon upgrading. *It is developed by the Alliance Precision Arms Ltd., as codenamed "Federalist". **Furthermore, its actual model name is named LMG-80. *It looks like a shortened version of the Elite Death and "The Pig" due to their design but more shorter than the two latter weapons. *It is one of the few weapons whose ammo box are placed sideways instead of under the receiver. *It is one of the few weapons with iron sights (decoration only). *Despite having iron sights, it is unfortunately non-functional. The reason behind this caveat is that the Pixel gun 3D developers did not want to create troubles with those from the Pixel Strike 3D. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Epic